O, What A Tangled Web We Weave
by Lollipop456
Summary: Alex Karev cocky, arrogant, sexy, extremely okay doctor. When he meets a patient, he is going to discover a secret long hidden.
1. Chapter 1

The clock reached the 11:00 mark, Izzie and Preston met each other's eyes and then parted ways. Nobody was too surprised to see that Dr.Alex Karev was late...AGAIN! Izzie grabbed a chart and observed it, Meredith Grey came over to her.

"What do you got?" Meredith asked eagerly.

"Uh...New patient. Peter Scottsville, has had nine heart surgeries in 14 years. Considering, he's 18...a fourth of his life. He was in a car wreck...he can hardly talk to anyone. Or so rumor has it" Izzie explained

"Rumor has it. Never believe a rumor until you see for yourself...and besides that's not your patient. Some screw-up nurse got the charts in a mess" Meredith grumbled.

"Who's patient is he?" Izzie asked, while still glaring at the chart.

"I'll give you one guess...Karev" Meredith said with a roll of the eyes.

Alex Karev came jogging into the ER, happy as a clam. Preston Burke walked over to him, grabbing him by his coat before he could get away.

"Strike three, boy. Late again AS always...but this time six hours." Burke cried.

"My shift wasn't suppose to start until 9:00" Alex said assuringly.

"Try 5:00 in the AM..." Burke reminded.

Alex finally realized, he took a look in his pocket mirror and then went over to collect his charts. The first one was Peter Scotsville. A patient who might not to be able to change his arrogance, but would change the way he looked at his family.


	2. Oh, Brother!

Alex went into Peter's room, he was resting in bed. He had scrapes that were luckily covered by bandages, and a weak,pale complexion to his skin. He was only on an IV which was good, it was proably pumping a bit of morphine into his system.

"Hello Peter. I'm Dr.Karev I'll be you're doctor for awhile." Alex introduced himself while looking at the chart.

Alex looked at the tubes connected to the IV and made a clicking noise with his tongue, he then wrote something down on the chart.

"10 kilimeters of morphine...I'm surprised you're not singing showtunes backwards." Alex joked and put the chart down.

"I'm accoumsted to medication...That's all my life has been. Bunch of crappy meds" Peter said weakly.

Alex helped Peter sit up and checked his heart with his stehoscope, his breathing seemed a little short. He then checked Peter's ribcage, exactly where Peter took a hit from the other car. He suddenly seemed very concerned.

"Pete, you got a few busted-up ribs. Didn't anyone treat those?" Alex asked in a stern voice.

"In the OR they said they couldn't...because they didn't have my old charts" Peter explained.

Alex laid the chart down and powered up to the front desk, Meredith was standing there reading some charts.

"Why doesn't anyone have charted med history on the Scotsville boy?" Alex asked in a rude manner.

"Sorry...Sweet revenge for being late. His old charts are here in my hand." Mereidth laughed

Alex rolled his eyes and took the folder and scanned it...and read it. There was a little surprise:

DATE OF BIRTH: OCTOBER 12, 1987

BIRTHNAME: GABRIEL ALEXANDER KOREV

Alex dropped the chart in shock, Izzy came and picked it back up for him. He seemed so fluster all of the sudden.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Izzy asked laughing.

"Nothing...I just got dizzy cause my hairline changed." Alex explained nervously.

Izzy got up and left, Alex couldn't believe this. Was there a chance that he was releated to a total stranger?


	3. An Almost Secret

Alex made his rounds and stabled a few ER patients, but his mind was on only one thing...That chart. That chart that lied and said that he was releated to a car crash victim who was medically unstable in some areas. Alex went back to Peter's room and checked his vitals, then sat down and watched him sleep. He had brown hair like he did, and he did have his mother's nose, but his father's eyes and the mouth looked kind of like his own when he was Pete's age. The genes said it. So did the personality, Peter seemed like a kid with a tough attitude but a light heart...just like Alex in his teen years.

_"Maybe I'm being Punk'd...maybe I have cameras around the hospital. Or maybe he could my brother" _ Alex thought about the possibility of the chart actually being correct

_5 hours later..._

Peter began stirring about 3:00 in the morning, he looked at Alex who had fell asleep at his bedside.

"Do you always fall asleep at patient's bedside or I am the lucky dog?" Peter asked suddenly, waking up Alex

"Actually I've slept with a few hot girl interns but that's a different story...Feeling any better?" Alex asked.

"My ribs are still sore...but I feel okay. So, how did you end up next to my bed?" Peter asked while sitting up

"I...Uh...Made my rounds, checked my hair and decided that I needed to give a vital check on you. I dozed off...been a long, hard...and VERY confusing day" Alex explained.

"So, have you ever seen anything weird in the hospital? Have any wacko patients?" Peter asked laughing, he was curious...just like Alex's father.

"Let's see. I have seen...a man with nails in his head, a guy who thought he was a physic cause of seizures, a wacko woman who's religious whatnot almost cost her life, a man who thought he was pregnant, a woman with the worst rash in history, another woman with a fork in her neck...and I think that sums it up" Alex finally finished

"Were they all your patients?" Peter grunted

"A few...most of them were Izzie's and some other doctors that I can't remember" Alex joked.

Peter began groaning, the pain was almost unbearble. Alex reached for his hand and held it, squeezing it. The pain eventually died down, and the grip was loosen.

"Sorry. I guess my ribs hurt worse than I thought" Peter smiled weakly

"Hey, if our mom was here she'd-" Alex realized his mistake

"OUR mom? Doc, what are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing at all. You get some sleep, I'll ask the nurse to give you some Tyenol for that ribcage" Alex said nervously.

He got up and left, his big mouth almost blabbed a sorta-true secret. Even if Peter was his brother, he didn't want him to know. I know...that was his selfishness talking to him again. But he wanted to spare Pete the heartache. There was only one way they were going to find out...a blood test. WITHOUT Peter's knowledge.


	4. The Test

Izzie was walking down the hall, having just got done with another patient. Someone suddenly grabbed her and pushed her into the storage closet. It was Alex, hidden in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Izzie asked annoyingly.

"I need you to help me with a blood test on Peter..." Alex whispered.

"Why? I don't think we need blood work on a car crash victim...not unless he had leukmia or a lethal disease." Izzie cried.

"Iz...swear you won't laugh if I told you something" Alex said in a calm voice.

"That depends" Izzie said smiling

"I think...Peter might be my brother" Alex said softly

Izzie stared at Alex dumfoundly, and then bursted into hysterical laughter. Alex closed the door to the storage closet because of Izzie laughing.

"You said you wouldn't laugh...Look, I need your help giving Peter a blood test" Alex explained

"Okay...I'll go wake Peter from his nap and-"

"No! I don't want him to know; we have to give him to while he's sleeping" Alex said in a determined voice.

"You mean give a blood test without a patient's consent?" Izzie yelled.

"Izzie, just help me this once...I swear I'll make it up to you" Alex vowed

_Later that night..._

Peter was sound asleep in his bed, Izzie and Alex snuck into the bedroom and prepared for a light blood draw. Alex wrapped the band around Peter's arm and took out the neddle, Izzie stroked Peter's brow and helped him stay sleep. Alex quickly stuck the needle into Peter's right arm and left it in there for less than a minute. He threw the needle away, then him and Izzie fled the room with the tube. Peter didn't even flinch.


	5. A Secret Long Held

Alex waited for the results...it seemed like it took all day. Izzie finally came around the corner with a slip of paper, baring the results. Alex met Izzie's eyes for a brief second, he took a deep breath and was handed the paper. He was almost afraid to look at the slip, he closed his eyes and then looked down. There it was in black and white...his blood sample matched Peter's perfectly. Alex crumpled the paper up and broke down at the desk. Izzie touched his shoulder, and then got him to face her.

"Need me to tell him?" Izzie asked.

"No! I can't let him know...He's been through too much already" Alex said in a solemn tone

"Why don't you go sit with him." Izzie suggested.

Alex nodded and head for Peter's room, he was awake and in his wheelchair...staring out the window. Peter was rubbing his arm...Alex forgot about putting tape on his arm.

"How are you doing, slugger?" Alex asked almost immetdiately.

"My arm is hurting...it feels like I hit it with a hammer." Peter winced

"I got something to fix that...don't worry" Alex said assuringly.

He reached into a jore and pulled out some tape, then went dug in his pocket...pulled out a tiny white bandage. He went over to Peter and taped the bandage exactly where the blood was drawn.

"It's sort of a magic cure..." Alex laughed.

"Do you have a stalker here?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked in a weird tone of voice

"I saw somebody leaving my room last night...I guess it was my imagination" Peter explained

"You got to get alot of sleep before you can go home, Pete" Alex said in a demmanding voice

Peter nodded, Alex got up and left the room. He felt bad about not telling Peter, but he had to keep a secret at least until he talked with his Mom and Dad.


	6. Like A Piece Of Glass

Alex paced outside Peter's door, in his head praticing how to tell Peter the truth. Meredith came over to him

"O, what a tangle web we weave, when first we practice to decieve!" Meredith quoted.

" I don't need to hear any Shakespere right now, Mere" Alex said irrangtingly.

"It's not Shakespeare, it's the novelist Walter Scott" Meredith corrected.

"Okay...what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"This isn't just about conflicting to tell Pete...this is about the betrayal you feel that your parents created" Meredith stated.

"You are dead wrong...Okay, you're right. I do feel a little...betrayed. But who wouldn't?" Alex said.

A buzzing noise came from Peter's room, Alex and Meredith rushed in. Peter was writhing in pain, his brow deeply damped with sweat. Alex tried to ease the pain while Meredith checked to see what happened.

"Dr.Karev, what's wrong with me?" Peter moaned.

"I'm here, Pete. Try to relax" Alex whispered while rubbing Peter's back.

"The bleeding started again...We've got to get him into the OR. Stats!" Meredith explained.

Meredith ran out of the room, shouting a code red. Alex stayed with Peter.

"Peter, we have to get you into surgery...your bleeding and brusing has started again" Alex explained briefly.

"But you're still my doctor right?" Peter asked after the pain subsided a little.

Before he could answer, two more nurses and a few doctors rushed Peter out of the room.

"ALEX!" Peter yelled from down the hall.

Alex chased them down and rushed to be with Peter. They entered the OR area, and lifted him off his bed placing him on a table.

"Get the bleeding under control, do another stitch up! " Alex demmanded.

"Need the X-rays?" Dr. George O' Malley asked.

"Yeah. The ones you took in the OR when you stablized him after the wreck" Alex explained.

"Right" George said simply.

George ran out of the OR, the nurses and doctors stopped the bleeding before George came back baring the X-rays. Alex was horrified...In one of the x-rays, a shard of glass was shown.

"No stiches! He's got a shard in there" Alex explained.

"Alex..." Peter whispered.

Alex made his way to Peter, and put his hand on his brow.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here" Alex said in a comforting voice.

"It hurts...Why does it hurt so bad?" Peter groaned.

"We found a piece of glass launched inside your stomach...you don't worry we're going to get it out!" Alex said assuringly.

"Promise?" Peter asked.

"Promise" Alex smiled and waited until the gas mask put Peter to sleep.

Alex just wasn't fighting for another patient, he was fighting for his brother.


	7. Secret Revealed

The surgery went by faster than expected, of course Peter was sent to post-op since they had to surigically remove the shard. Alex pulled the curtain around the bed and sat next to Peter, nervously running his fingers through his hair. Izzy stepped through the curtain and looked at the monitors and then turned her focus on Alex.

"Alex...You could of lost him today" Izzy remarked

"I know...That's why when he wakes up. I'm going to have a little talk with him, and tell him everything" Alex explained with a slight grin.

Izzy touched Alex's shoulder and left him alone with his brother, Alex leaned forward and rested his head on the bed. He suddenly felt a hand brush up against his hair, Peter was awake and moving.

"Hey Pete, I bet you feel like a million bucks after that" Alex said with a small smile.

"I feel okay...My side hurts" Peter said with an extremely dry throat.

"Yeah, I was going to give you a pain killer through the IV...try to help that. But, I need to talk with you first" Alex said whilst straightening his very nervous throat

"Doc, whatever it is. I'll understand...I'm not a 2-year-old." Peter said hastily.

"When I found that piece of glass inside you. It scared the living hell out of me, and I thought I was going to lose my best patient" Alex whispered.

"I'm your best patient?' Peter asked in a wheezed-like whisper.

"You're my best brother..." Alex said suddenly, Peter stared at him in oblivion.

"You're my brother, Peter" Alex finally said.

Peter suddenly looked like he couldn't breathe, he let out a deep huffing sigh and then looked at Alex in the eyes. Pete's dark green hazelish eyes trinkled with tears, he lifted his hand and touched Alex's face.

"Okay...What are we going to do about this?" Peter asked with a weak smile.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" Alex asked.

"No. Just a little POed at our folks, but that will pass. Right now I want to know if you want to be my brother?" Peter explained.

"You don't have to ask that, Pete. You know I love you, slugger. Besides, it sucks being the only child" Alex joked.

"You're telling me? My Mom and Pop, god, they treat me like I'm a basket case. One more move, and...BOOM! I'm laying on the ground face-up." Peter explained.

Alex and Peter talked for six hours, they seemed short in their opinon. Alex checked Peter and then got up and left, Izzy was waiting outside.

"Well..?' Izzy began to ask.

"Well, he's feeling better and wants to come live with me for awhile...just until he recovers from surgery" Alex explained.

"Good luck on that. You're place is cramped up and not to mention sloppy" Izzy reminded.

"Okay you reminded me. But come on, Iz. He's my brother, I've gotta take care of him somehow" Alex explained.


	8. The Confrontation

Alex was able to leave Peter for an hour, though it did kill him to leave him with other doctors...including Dr.Burke, his least favorite person on the staff. But he had to know why, why would his parents give up a great kid like Peter. He drove down to his parent's house, they lived only just little ways out of Seattle. He pounded his fist against the door, his mother Renee Karev answered the call.

"Alex? Darling, what are you doing here?" Renee asked.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" Alex stated in the most serious tone of voice.

Renee and Alex stepped into the parlor, his dad Jonathan Karev came around the corner.

"I knew I heard the most familiar voice in all of Seattle." Jonathan joked, he grabbed Alex and wrapped him in a hug.

"Dad, I need to talk to you and Mom about something" Alex explained.

The three finally sat down, there was a moment of silence...Almost kind of like an empty comedy club. Where the room is dead silent, the only sound is of a cricket chirping.

"I...um...uh...Had a car crash victim this week" Alex began to explain.

"Oh my gracious, was she all right?" Renee asked.

"Mom, it wasn't a she it was a he." Alex corrected.

"Is this what this is about? You have come to tell us you're gay...And you and your partner were in an accident" Renee said in a hysterical voice.

"Mom, I'm not gay. And I'm not a het either, so don't start on that." Alex snapped back furiously.

_Silence..._

"He's fine, we had to get a shard of glass out of him from the windshield. But the kid has had so many heart disruptions and so many surgeries for it, that I'm worried that one day it will kill him with all the meds and hospitals" Alex said in a sadden voice.

"Well, I can't have you feeling bad for your patients. We'll send him flowers...What's his name?" Renee asked.

"Peter Sottsville, room 518" Alex stated.

Renee moved to the kitchen and picked up a vase, and carried it back to the parlor.

"Well, it won't hold a dozen roses. Maybe some tulips and daises." Renee pondered.

"Oh by the way, Peter would like the card to be signed in his original birthname" Alex added.

"Birthname. The kid was adopted?" Jonathan asked.

"He's 18-years-old. He was adopted when he was at least 6 months old...he says that he had an older brother waiting for him at home" Alex explained.

"Oh, then well, what's his actual name?" Renee asked as she examined the vase.

"Gabriel Alexander Karev" Alex finally said.

SMASH! The vase shattered to the floor, Renee quickly picked up the pieces.

"Alex, we were going to tell you. You were only 4-" Jonathan began.

"I have to get back to the hospital. Peter's probably gotten up from his nap" Alex stated.

Alex left the house and drove back to the hospital, wiping away some tears as well. If anyone saw him like this, his reputation would be shot to hell. Plus, he was still trying to duke it out with Izzy. When Alex got back from the drive, there he saw...Peter's bed was empty!


	9. Unworthy

"Izzie? Have you seen Peter?" Alex asked nervously

"Yeah, I think I saw him in the elevator..." Izzie said.

Alex ran off and sure enough found Peter sitting in the elevator, looking sick and tired...but none the less, he was all right. Alex kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Alex asked in a low whisper.

"No reason...You'll think I'm crazy." Peter mumbled

Alex sat down next to Peter and smiled

"Try me" Alex said with a sly smirk.

"I'm not good enough. If Mom and Dad gave me up, it must of been one helluva of a reason. Probably cause they thought I was some retard" Peter complained sadly.

Alex didn't know what to say, he finally realized that Peter's IVS had been pulled out. His hand was already starting to swell, that's why Pete looked sick...he didn't have his meds in him.

"Pete? What the hell did you do?" Alex snapped.

"I took them out...The med was making me puke" Peter explained.

"You'll only feel worse if you don't have the IV in" Alex remarked while examining Peter's hand.

Alex rolled his eyes and helped Peter out of the elevator, Pete was so tired that Alex had to literally carry him down the hall and put him in bed. He got a more steady medication and inserted it into the IV, then sticked Peter again. He held onto his hand until he dozed off...Why would Peter do something so stupid? And why would he think he wasn't worthy enough for his family? Alex had to get to the bottom of this.


	10. A Col Remark

After Peter was well enough, Alex knew it was time for him to face the dragons. He wheeled Peter out of the hospital and put him in the car, of course Pete thought they were heading for Alex's apartment. It wasn't until 10 minutes later, Peter realized this wasn't right.

"I thought you said we were going to your place?" Peter said softly.

"I did say that" Alex said with a coy little smile.

"But you said your apartment was only five blocks away from the hospital" Peter reminded.

Alex suddenly veered down another road, it was the road to his parent's house. He halted the car to a screeching stop as they pulled up at the Karevs.

"What the hell is this?" Peter asked nervously.

"You said you weren't worthy enough for our family.I know you are the most worthiest person in the whole damn world, and I guess there is only one way to prove you are." Alex explained solemenly.

Alex wasn't mad at Peter, not at all. He was mad at his parents, for making Peter think like this. He got Peter out of the car and helped him to the front door, they looked at each other reluctantly before Alex rang the doorbell. Renee answered the call.

"Oh my god" Renee gasped

"Mom, this is Pete. Your son" Alex said with a slight frown on his face.

"Alexander..Your father hasn't had his herbal tea. You know how cranky he-"Before Renee could finish, Alex gently pushed her aside and assisted Peter into the house.

Alex sat Peter down in the living room, much to the surprise of Jonathan. Renee recovered from the shock and took her seat.

"Take a good look. You have two of the greatest sons in the world...Me and Peter. Now, for some reason Pete here believes he's worthless. Now who in hell could of given him that impression? I can give one guess...The most cruelest parents in the state Of Seattle, hell, probably in the whole world. I want you two to tell Peter the truth...Was he screwed up? Or were you?" After making his little speech, Alex finally took a seat next to Peter.

"I was scared...You were only four at that time, Alex. I thought...we thought we could raise another son to be like you. But Peter, was different...Walking before crawling, he was always into every thing. Alex, you can remember that we lived in nothing but a trash heap. I was told if we were to give up our baby for adoption, then our fiancanal situation would have greatly improved. And so we did. You boys must believe that it was the hardest thing either one of us had to do" Renee explained.

Alex stood to his feet and faced her directly, not even looking at his silent father.

"Let me get this straight. You gave up Pete, just for a couple of millions!" Alex cried out.

"Times were hard, sweetheart. You know that" Renee defended herself.

"Times were hard? Times were hard for every single one of us! Every member of our god forsaken family! You screwed him over to strangers, for your own good? How about his good?" Alex asked.

Renee saw Peter's weakness, his eyes were sore and red from lack of sleep.

"He was in a crash, Ma! He has been through too many surgeries because of a chamber eruption when he was a baby, and now look at him. He won't eat, he won't sleep...Cause he thinks that his parents didn't want him. You may think that the accident was the cause of this, but take a good look in the mirror, Mom. And you'll see who really put him in that bed." Alex remarked coldly.

Alex helped Peter stand up, they headed for the door. Peter stopped Alex and then faced Renee...He ran up to her and hugged her. Hugged her as if it were there last.

"You loved me. I know that" Peter whispered into Renee's ear, he then rejoined Alex and headed outside.


	11. A New Life

Alex and Peter went to Alex's apartment, Alex helped Peter lay down on the couch...he was still very sore from the surgery. He tucked him under a blanket, and put his hand on his knee.

'Still think you're not worthy?' Alex asked.

'Okay, okay don't rub it in...You were right' Peter smiled.

'I'm going to get you something to eat' Alex said as he rose to his feet.

'Alex...thanks for doing this.' Peter said softly.

'It's no problem' Alex said assuringly.

'Al...I'm a bad brother. I have done NOTHING but kept you from work, from Iz and the staff" Peter stopped in the middle of the sentence, he was wheezing.

Alex smiled and sat down next to Peter, he held his hand and put his free hand on his brow.

'Pete, you are the reason I haven't been an ass to everyone. You're also the reason why I can't tell light from dark. But you're worth it, slugger. You are special, if you were my brother or not. You would still be a person I liked, being my brother is just a bonus' Alex explained laughing.

Peter sequeezed Alex's hand and fell asleep, Alex flipped on the TV and sat on his coffee table. He held onto Peter's hand and chuckled softly as he gazed down on his sleeping brother. He couldn't say whether or not Peter was going to survive. But he did know one thing...Peter changed his life, and for Alex Karev that was quite an accomplishment.

THE END


End file.
